Bite Marks
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Basically random BBxRaven fluff I wrote while I didn't have internet for a week. ONESHOT BBxRaven R&R!


Butterfly: Okay, most of my readers are either authors or very avid readers. So, for a moment would you imagine this scene:

An ameture writer is stranded in an area high in the muntains; far away from the city life she is used to and the wifi she loves... So with her trusty (and new) laptop in hand, this brave writer types countless storied on the Microsoft word that she has at her fingertips. Awaiting the day when she flys back to her city home and can post her many stories for her avid readers.

A little hyperbolic, but I'm kinda in this situation now. I'm in West Virginia, one of my favorite places in all the wolrd, and one of the few areas without wifi. So as I get home, or Tampa for a week whichever has wifi and is faster, you will see nine or ten posts on my user. This is a fluffy oneshot I wrote about BBxRaven. I don't own Teen Titans, only this fanfic. Enjoy!

**Bite Marks:**

Raven watched as Beast Boy flew around the kitchen, from her spot on the common room couch. The green boy always got up at 6 a.m. on sundays to fix a spectacular sunday brunch. It included pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, bacon, sasauge, potatoes, hasbrowns, and every other imaginable breakfast food, tofu and otherwise. Raven was always up at six, needless the day, and enjoyed watching her green team mate flit around on sundays, preparing the meal everyone looked forward to. Raven caught herself watching Beast Boy more and more lately, and inwardly kicked herself for even thinking that her best friend was attractive the way she'd been watching him.

"Rae where's the flour?" Beast Boy called from the kitchen. Raven blushed when he looked up to see her staring at him, and ducked her head." I'm sorry, do I have egg on my face again?"

"No," Raven said in a soft monotone. She walked around the couch and moved to reach over Beast Boy's shouder and grabbed the bag of flour and handed it to him." You wanted the flour right?" Beast Boy nodded and grinned as Raven sat opposite him on the breakfast bar." What are you fixing now string bean?"

"Pancakes and waffles," Beast Boy said with a giant grin. Raven watched him look around for the eggs and milk." I like to get you guys' stuff done forst since my tofu stuff can be microwaved. It takes time to make the batter and cook the cakes. Wanna' help?"

"Why not?" Raven asked. She wasn't sure who was more surprised, herself for saying yes, or Beast Boy for hearing her say yes. She removed her cloak, throwing it on the chair, and was left in her black pajama shorts and blue tanktop. Beast Boy handed her the bowl to stir while he got the skillet and waffle iron ready. Soon they had a substantial stack of waffles made and Beast Boy was trying to show Raven how to flip a pancake without a spatula." Why can't I just use a spatula, Gar?"

"Because this is more fun!" Beast Boy said ignoring the use of his real name. He moved behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her so that he could grasp the panhandle over her hands." Now the trick is to flip th pancake and then catch it; overflip or under flip and you drop the pancake or it hits the roof."

Raven was trying to regain her composure from Beast Boy's hands on hers and his arms around her when he showed her how to flip the pancake. She moved her hands in the same way he had experimentally and she was astonished when the flat cake didn't fall.

"Wow I actually did it!" Raven said in amazement. Beast Boy chuckled and handed her a spatula and they went back to work. After awhile the only thing left to do for the brunch preporation was to cut up the fruit. So they stood side-by-side just talking as the bowls filled with strawberries, bananas, apples, pears, oranges, peaches, plums and cherries sliced to perfection." I have always loved strawberries."

"You never eat them though!" Beast Boy said with a grin." I always make more because you say you love them and I hope you'll eat some, but you never as much as touch the fruit!"

"That's because I don't eat them alone," Raven said with an eye roll," I love to dip strawberries in chocolate or eat them in yogurt, or even with sugar and whipped cream over them. But I can't eat strawberries alone because then they're not sweet enough."

"I see your point," Beast Boy grinned," And I think I know how to fix it." He moved around the kitchen returning with a tall ice cream glass, a can of whipped cream, and a tub of vanilla yogurt." Rita, my foster mom, used to make me all kinds of desserts with fruit because I only wanted to eat strawberries; so she started making parfait and milkshakes, mixing in other fruits to trick me. My favorite was always her vanilla parfait though."

Raven watched as he tossed a handful of strawberries into the bottom of the glass, added a layer of vanilla yogurt then a whipped cream layer, and repeated until the glass was filled to the brim. He handed Raven one of the two spoons he held out and smiled.

"I have to admit I've never tried a parfait before," Raven said taking a spoonful of strawberries, whipped cream, and yogurt. She closed her eyes and ate the spoonful smiling as the sensation of the taste hit her tongue. She licked her lips and grinned as she opened her eyes. Beast Boy was staring at her his eyes wide." It's good... What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm glad you liked it!" Beast Boy managed before he stuffed a spoonful into his own mouth. He smeared whipped cream on his cheek and Raven leaned over to wipe it off on her thumb. Beast Boy caught her hand as it cupped around his cheek and he leaned against her soft touch. Normally Raven would've killed him for this but she only moved her thumb across his cheek, stroking his olive skin." Raven..."

Raven couldn't stop him as he leaned forward and touched his nose to hers gently. She breathed in his soft cinnimon scent, and smiled when he did the same. He met her eyes hesitantly, waiting for her blessing, her answer, and even though Raven couldn't process what he was hinting at, she nodded. He kissed her. Just a gently chaste kiss that Beast Boy pressed against her soft lips. He pulled back but Raven grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back to her, kissing him again, harder this time. She moved her lips against his in a long, sweet, passionate kiss. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They both ignored the crash of the parfait glass as he yanked Raven up to sit on the counter so he didn't have to bend over and kiss him. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and held him firmly to her as they kissed. After amoment, they both pulled their faces back, breathing hard.

"Well if strawberries brought this on lets move on to the apples!" Raven joked. Beast Boy shushed her by leaning into another kiss. Raven felt his tongue trace her lips hesitantly, she opened her mouth and soon they were memorizing the contours of each others mouths. Raven pulled back for air and Beast Boy kissed down her neck, nibbling and sucking gently until Raven knew there would be marks left behind. He moved back up and nibbled her lower lip gently, leaving faint bite marks from his fangs." Shit! Someones coming down the hall!"

Beast Boy hurriedly threw Raven her cape, which she fastened around her neck to hide the hickeys he'd left, and she used her aura to clear the parfait glass. Cyborg, Robin, Falcon, Bohusk, and Starfire entered the common room drowsily, offering "Good morning" to Raven and Beast Boy who were red-faced and fake smiling. Falcon normally would have noticed her sister's odd behavior, but she was both too tired and too distracted by Bohusk and the brunch to notice much of anything.

"Dig in guys!" Beast Boy said hurriedly. He loaded a plate with food and sat beisde Raven at the breakfast bar. She stared at her plate and picked at the food, distracted by the way Beast Boy kept glancing at her, and patting her thigh gently every now and then. When everyone was distracted he leaned over and murmured," Let's bail in twenty minutes and we can talk."

Raven nodded at her toast as he leaned away. He felt his stroke his fingers down her knee, gently drawing circles on her legs, crossed on the chair. She glanced up at his as he kept his hand on her leg, gently not probing or inappropriately liked the soft pressure of his hand, like she was safe as long as he was around. Twenty minutes later, Raven stood, rinsed her plate in the sink, and bid the group goodbye as she headed towards her room. She waited five miutes and Beast Boy met her in front of her door.

"Look, Gar," Raven said sofftly, it was the second time she'd used his real name today," I know you probably want to take what you did back; I mean who would want to kiss a half-demon like me? I mean I'm not anywhere near as pretty as Starfire; or as tough and spunky as Bumble Bee; or even as happy as Falcon or A.J.! I'm just-"

"Wonderful," Beast Boy finished. He leaned over and kissed Raven again, gently and quickly on the lips." I will never want to take away that kiss, it was the most perfect moment in my life. Actually I intend to have many more kisses where those came from, if you let me."

Raven smiled and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the kissed. She knocked open her door and they both fell inside. The door shut behind the two heros and they both pulled their faces apart.

"That was odd," Raven murmured as Beast Boy down her jawline gently." You can stay in here and we can move to my bed as long as you know nothing bad is going to happen. I want your word that you won't try anything, Gar."

"Raven I would never try anything unless you wanted it," Beast Boy swore. He met her deep amethyst eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. They slowly moved to Raven's king sized bed and started kissing again." So obviously we're together now, but should we tell the others yet, Rae?"

Raven sighed at his words. It was much later and the two teens lay side by side on Raven's bed. Raven lounged casually across Beast Boy's chest, tracing circles on his arm as he traced down her back gently. She contemplated his words and leaned up for another kiss; he met her halfway and he felt the bite marks on her lips, from his fangs.

"No, I think we should hold off for awhile," Raven said softly," I mean it's only been a little over a month since Starfire and Robin became a couple in Tokyo. It would throw the team over the edge to realize we came soon after; not to mention the tabloids..."

"Fine by me," Beast Boy said softly. He kissed Raven's forehead gently," As long as I get to be with you every now and then in private..." Raven leaned up and kissed him again." Mmm, you smell like vanilla... And you taste like strawberries... And I left bite marks on your lips..."

Raven smiled as they lay contently in each others arms. Beast Boy began to let his fingers sift through her violet hair and she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They managed the whole week with only stolen glances, midnight make-out sessions and sleeping in each others room just to be in each others arms. On Friday night it was movie night and Raven sat close to Beast Boy. As they teens set up the movie, Raven smiled up at Beast Boy and absently coated her lips in strawberry lipgloss. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he caught a wif of her lip gloss and widened even more when she licked her lips playfully. They managed to get half way through the movie before Raven felt a hand on her thigh and looked up to see Beast Boy looking down at her. He moved his hand and threw an arm casually across the back of the sofa so his arm was gently touching her shoulders.

"Sneaky," Raven said barely audible to even Beast Boy's sensative ears. She leaned gently against his side and thanked the higher power that the room was too dark for the others to see them. As soon as the film ended, they sprung apart and started to chat with the others about the movie. Beast Boy watched as Raven talked to Cyborg, laughing as he imatated the main character. Raven looked up and smiled as she caught Beast Boy glancing at her. He tilted his head towards the door and she nodded, standing to leave, adding a yawn for affect." I'm beat you guys, I'll see you all in the morning..."

"I'm gonna' hit the sack to," Beast Boy yawned. He followed Raven out and Falcon watched suspiciously. Bohusk pulled her face back to face him and she smiled when he leaned down and kissed her. All thoughts about BB and Raven fled from her mind. Cyborg had caught the girl's glance though, and followed the couple out into the hall. Down the hall, Raven giggled as Beast Boy nibbled at her neck playfully." That was a cheap shot with the strawberry lip gloss, Rae."

"Like your hand on my leg wasn't," Raven murmured as he moved to kiss her mouth again. They kissed gently, and Beast Boy felt her bruised lips under his own." I've never been so glad that my uniform was a turtle neck, I mean otherwise I'd never hide the hickied you keep giving me!"

"It's my way of saying you're mine and no one else can have you!" Beast Boy chuckled. Raven smiled as he kissed her again, gently and sweetly." A way of proclaiming 'This is _my_ Raven'. So no other guy can ever have you."

"You don't have to leave marks on my neck to say that," Raven sighed," I'll always be yours, Gar... No other guy can make me smile like you do; make me happy and keep me safe; no other guy can make me love them like I love you..."

"I love you too Rae," Beast Boy said before he could be shocked at her words. Raven blushed and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck." But I may still leave hickies because it's fun."

Beast Boy grinned as she blushed and smacked him playfully. They both looked up as someone started a slow applause. Cyborg moved out of the sadows and smiled at the two.

"That was beautiful," Cyborg teased. Raven blushed bright red as Beast Boy hugged her waist tighter." How did I know something was up? How long did you think you could hide it?"

"Long enough?" Beast Boy offered. Cyborg chucked and even Raven laughed." I guess we should spill the beans now huh Rae? I mean Cyborg's the biggest gossip on the team and he'll tell if we don't tell soon..."

"I think that's why he ran towards the common room now," Raven said. Beast Boy turned to run after him but she pulled him back." I was rudely interrupted, and I want to finish my kiss."

Beast Boy didn't argue with her after that; His lips were otherwise busy...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Well like I said this was one of my many random ideas. Technically I wrote this about a month ago when I was really, really, really, really, bored and sitting in front of a laptop I just rewrote it! Hope you enjoyed the fic any way R&R!


End file.
